Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 093
Tremble in Fear! The Resolve of the Master and Servant in the Japanese version is the ninety-third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Sherry, while on the run for her life due to the card she possesses, decides to break into Sector Security's Head Quarters. At the same time, Yusei and Bruno are at the headquarters as well. While Yusei talks to Trudge and Mina about Bruno's situation, a report reaches them that a time bomb is inside the building, while everyone is still in the building. An evacuation is announced, but Yusei and Bruno see Sherry and run after her. As Sherry proceeds to the central computer terminal, Elsworth begins to shut the door. Bruno gets through, but the door is locked before Yusei can follow. Elsworth then wires his Duel Disk to the door, announcing to Yusei that it is now impossible for the door to be unlocked unless he is defeated in a duel. Yusei accepts this. During the duel, he finds Elsworth's tactics to be aimed at eliminating enemies, regardless of cost to self. When he asks Elsworth why he is so devoted to supporting Sherry and her mission, Elsworth refuses to answer. Meanwhile, Sherry has activated the computer for analysis of the Z-One card, in an attempt to find any clue as to why this card was so important as to drive someone to murder her parents. Before she can begin, Bruno confronts her. She attacks Bruno, who can only dodge, insisting he does not want to fight her. However, her determination to find the motive behind her parents' murder won't let her stop without analysing the card. When she is about to administer a lethal attack, his eyes glow red and he parries it, throwing her across the room with ease. Though she lands ready to continue the fight, he seizes her by the throat, stopping just short of punching her when he sees the Z-One card. He takes the card and she asks for it back, as it has the truth she's been searching for. At these words, Bruno returns to normal and releases her. He volunteers his expertise with computers to conduct the analysis, sympathising with her search for the truth about herself. After Yusei wins the duel, he and Elsworth go to rejoin the others. The analysis has finished and Bruno and Sherry are surprised to find that no anomalous features have been discovered in the card. But even this surprise is surpassed when the terminal surges with a storm of energy and Yusei runs to them as they are enveloped in a burst of light. The three find themselves in a cyber-like plane. Looking around, they see a strange mechanical object with an eye staring right at them. Even as they look at it, they are scanned with a strange frequency and are rendered unconscious. They wake up back in their world, though they are now far from the headquarters. Elsworth, who knew nothing after the burst, acknowledges his debt to Yusei for not turning them in to Security. He carries the still-unconscious Sherry away, leaving Yusei and Bruno to wonder what just happened.]] Featured Duels Elsworth VS. Yusei Fudo Elsworth's turn Elsworth Summons "Mononofu of the Evil Spirit Mountain" (ATK: 1200). Then he activates the effect of "Mononofu of the Evil Spirit Mountain" which allows him to Special Summon a Level 3 or below Warrior-Type monster from his hand, Elsworth Special Summons "Mononofu of the Abandoned Chimes" (ATK: 0). He then sends both of them to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Determined Daredevil" (ATK: 2400). Elsworth places 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei discards "Quillbolt Hedgehog" so he can Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" from his hand (ATK: 700). Then he activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog", Special Summoning it from his Graveyard (ATK: 800). Then he Removes from play "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and sending "Quickdraw Synchron" to the Graveyard so he can Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (ATK: 2800). Then he attacks "Determined Daredevil" with "Nitro Warrior" (Elsworth: 3600 Life Points), but Elsworth activates the effect of "Determined Daredevil" which prevents it from being destroyed by a monster with higher ATK and destroys "Nitro Warrior". Then Elsworth activates "Resolve of the Lord and Retainer" which inflicts Effect Damage to Yusei equal to the ATK of "Nitro Warrior" (Yusei: 1200 Life Points). Yusei summons "Tricular" (DEF: 300), then he places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Elsworth's turn Elsworth pays 1000 Life Points in order to keep "Resolve of the Lord and Retainer" on the field (Elsworth: 2600 Life Points). Then he attacks "Tricular" with "Determined Daredevil" and destroys it. Yusei activates the effect of "Tricular" which allows him to Special Summon "Bicular" from his Deck (DEF: 200). Then Elsworth activates "Retrieved Blade" which allows him to destroy "Bicular" and inflict damage to both players equal to its (ATK). (Yusei: 1000 Life Points, Elsworth: 2400 Life Points). Then Elsworth places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei draws "Turbo Booster", he summons "Debris Dragon" (ATK: 1000) and activates its effect to Special Summon "Tricular" from his Graveyard (ATK: 300). Yusei activates the effect of "Turbo Booster" to Special Summon it from his hand (ATK: 0). Then he sends all the monsters on his side of the Field to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500). Yusei attacks "Determined Daredevil" with "Stardust Dragon" (Elsworth: 2300 Life Points). Then Elsworth activates "Pause of the Certain Kill" and the effect of "Determined Daredevil" to destroy "Stardust Dragon". However, Yusei tries to Tribute "Stardust Dragon" to negate the effect of "Determined Daredevil", but due to the effect of "Pause of the Certain Kill" Yusei cannot tribute monsters. Yusei activates "Space Jump" which allows him to remove "Stardust Dragon" and inflict damage equal to its ATK. Elsworth takes damage equal to the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" (Elsworth: 0 Life Points). Yusei wins. Credits On this episode, a part of the opening and ending credits were replaced with clips from upcoming movie. The first clip shows Paradox attacking Jaden Yuki with "Stardust Dragon" repeatedly, only for him to be saved at that moment by Yusei Fudo and the Crimson Dragon. The second clip on the closing credits shows when Yusei encounters Paradox for the first time, this while he´s riding along with Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. Trivia *When Sherry LeBlanc finds the mystery behind the "Z-One" card, you can see the machine that Bruno uses is exactly like the Duel Terminal machine.